


Time To Celabrate

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Frannie and Turnbull celebrate their daughter's first birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: football and celebrate

Frannie was blowing up colorful balloons and hanging bright streamers. It was Renfield Jr's. first birthday and she was going to make it special even if she had to blow up every balloon in Chicago.

It was going to be a big Vecchio celebration. She just hoped that Tony wouldn't get drunk (again) and dance with his shirt off.

Rennie came in with Jr. in a stroller. She had never met a man who liked spending time with his kid so much (Pop had never really been around) but she picked a good guy. It must have been a Canadian thing.

He looked around and there were tears in his eyes. 'Oh, my. Everything looks great!'

'Thanks. Just wait until the cake gets here,' Frannie said. She had wanted the cake to be a surprise and she hoped Rennie liked it.

She went over and picked up Jr. Jr. kicked her legs and her big green eyes sparkled. Frannie thought her daughter would make a great football kicking person, Jr. certainly had liked to kick Frannie in the bladder when she was inside Frannie's stomach. 

'Come on I have a surprise for you,' Frannie said as she put Jr. in her play swing and lead Rennie to the kitchen.

Sitting on the table was a huge birthday cake made with pink frosting. On the top of the cake were little figures of Frannie, Rennie and Jr. Of the front was written, 'One Happy Family'.

'You like it?' Frannie asked.

Rennie cried even more as he kissed Frannie of the cheek. 'I love it.'

Frannie liked it too. Her family might be small, but they were happy. Ma might think differently, but it didn't even matter that they weren't married.


End file.
